Synchronicity: The tale of the Diva
by Starlight-Swordswoman
Summary: Deep at the bottom of the dying world young girls called Divas are fated to sing and dance to keep a dragon asleep. Should the dragon awake then the world will be lost. Once the current Diva dies she must be replaced, this is own we get our story, from the separation of two twins, One fated to wander and long while the other fated to sing for eternity.
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid and Cardfight Vanguard Crossover

Synchronicity: The tale of the Diva

Me: SO I've decided to do a Vocaloid crossover!

Madoka: YAY! This should be fun!

Me: Oh it will be. As the title claims, it will a crossover with the Synchronicity series! Okay I don't own Cardfight Vanguard or Vocaloid! I only own Madoka, Miyako, Tia… Oh you get the picture! Em-chan owns Ai and Yukino!

Me: Okay here's the cast!

Rin: Madoka

Len: Matt

Miku: Kourin

Teto: Ai

Luka: Misaki

Meiko: Tianna

Gackpo: Takuto

Kaito: Aichi

Ruko: Yukino


	2. Chapter 2

Synchronicity: The Tale of the Diva

Chapter 1

Me: HI here's the first chapter of my crossover. I don't own Cardfight Vanguard, Vocaloid or its characters. I own Tia and Madoka. Em-chan owns Ai and my friend Sarah owns Matt.

_Long ago..._

Deep at the bottom of the dying world stood a young girl. She had long obsidian hair which went down to her waist, dazzling green eyes that shone like emeralds, around her neck was a thin black cord with a small blue tear drop crystal hanging from it and she wore a pale gold dress which clung to her body slightly yet allowed fluid movement.

She walked to the centre of the dark cave to see a horror she never wanted to see; the beast had awakened. The girl's heart felt heavy as she knew the time had come. The time for the final swan song to be sung. the girl began to dance and sing, her movement as graceful as a swan. gracefully trying to lull the beast back to its slumber.

The dark dragon lashed out at the girl, causing her to fall to the ground in pain. crimson leaked from the wound on her forehead. The girl quickly stood back up and continued the dance. once the final note had been sung the girl collapsed And while the dragon returned to its slumber the current diva, Ai, breathed her last breath.

From afar the masked blonde priestess watched Ai take her final breath. The priestess stood up, staff clasped firmly in her hand. It was time to call for a new diva.

_Meanwhile..._

A mother smiled at her two baby twins. They were non-identical and of opposite gender. The girl had a small amount of light brown hair, sky blue eyes, fair skin and a loud voice. Her twin brother had hair as black as the night sky, innocent brown eyes, fair skin like his sister and he too was very loud.

A knock was heard at the door and the twins began to cry their hearts out. The mother went to the door to see who was there. She opened it to find two royal soldiers. One was carrying a royal grant; a grant which allowed the two to take the young female twin.

The mother screamed at the two, refusing to give up her daughter. In the other room the twin's cries grew louder, like they could sense their mother's distress. one of the soldiers restrained the mother, preventing her from intervening. His comrade advanced towards the room where the twins were.

The soldier walked into the twins' colourful nursery. The twins were clinging onto one another, crying their eyes out. Their cries echoed throughout the house; in perfect harmony with their mother's screams of protest. The soldier quickly put away the grant and carefully pried the brunette away from her obsidian haired twin.

Slowly the man picked the girl up who at this point was screaming at the top of her little lungs. The man walked out of the room leaving the boy crying and reaching out for his twin who had been torn from his grasp. Finally the two soldiers left the house. Leaving the mother devastated and her twin screaming for he knew she was gone.

_Years Later..._

"Don't worry Mum. I'll definitely find Madoka. We're twins so I'll know where to find her!" a young black haired teen said confidently to his mother. With his beloved black Kanata strapped to his side in its scabbard and long black jacket donned the boy was ready to leave for his quest. "Be careful Matt." The boy siled at the woman, determined. "I will Mum. Like I said, there is no need to worry! Well.. Until we meet again... Bye Mum. I love you." Quickly the boy turned away, rucksack over his shoulder, and ran off.

Five minuets later Matt reached the edge of the village he called home. He smiled at the sight of it and grabbed hold of his base clef necklace. "I'll find you. I'm coming Madoka."


End file.
